Darkstalkers 3
thumb|300px|right|Intro and Demo Mode Darkstalkers 3 (Vampire Savior: World of Darkness in Japan) is the third and final proper installment in the Darkstalkers series, not counting compilations. The 1997 release retained the character roster of Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge, initially omitting Donovan, Huitzil and Pyron from the lineup in the arcade version. Taking their place were four new characters: Jedah, Lilith, Q-Bee and B. B. Hood. Darkstalkers 3 eschews the traditional round-based system in favor of what is dubbed the Damage Gauge System, with each fighter having two "life markers" which diminish after one's own life bar is completely emptied. The player can also regain a portion of their life during battle, if they manage to avoid taking further hits. The game also introduces the Dark Force System, which allows players to perform special abilities unique to each character for a limited period. This game was ported to the Sega Saturn (Japan-only) and to the Sony PlayStation. Unlike the arcade version, the console versions contain Donovan, Huitzil and Pyron without losing any other characters. Artwork was handled by Akiman. Characters * Demitri * Jon Talbain * Victor * Lord Raptor * Morrigan * Anakaris * Felicia * Bishamon * Rikuo * Sasquatch * Huitzil * Pyron * Donovan * Lilith * Q-Bee * Baby Bonnie Hood * Jedah * Oboro Bishamon * Shadow * Marionette * [[Dark Talbain|'Dark Talbain']] Story Jedah, one of the high nobles of Makai, is resurrected after a premature death long ago. Seeing the state of the demon world, he decides that the only way to save the world is to recreate it. To this end, he conjures a dimension known as Majigen, to which he summons worthy souls to feed his new world. As luck would have it, those souls belong to the characters from the first two games, in addition to three newcomers. Oboro Bishamon In addition to Shadow and Marionette from DarkStalkers 3, a variant Jon Talbain resembling his shadow form in his final boss fight, and a character that appears to be Lilith after rejoining with Morrigan, Darkstalkers 3 boasts an actual secret character in Oboro Bishamon. Oboro Bishamon can be accessed from the Short Cut mode as a Select button variant playable character (as can all of the above with the exception of Shadow and Marionette) or fought in the Arcade Mode under set conditions. His sprite is essentially the same as Bishamon, although the color is different and some moves have been changed. It is revealed in his ending that he is, in fact, the ghost of the samurai once possessed by Hannya who has returned to prevent the evil armor from causing yet more harm. Shadow and Marionette Two "secret characters" available in this game are the mysterious Shadow and Marionette. Capcom has yet to provide a backstory for the pair, which are really more a mode of play than characters in their own right. Shadow appears to jump from body to body, allowing you to play as the opponent you just defeated. Marionette will fight as a clone of whoever your opponent is, and is seen being lowered into a doll body of the opponent at the beginning of the match. Update Console Vampire Hunter 2 & Vampire Savior 2 After the success of Vampire Savior: The lord of Vampire, Capcom release two special updated games in a few months for Sega Saturn only (The two updated games are release for Japan Only). The updated games are known as "Vampire Savior 2: The lord of Vampire" and "Vampire Hunter 2: DarkStalkers Revenge". The two games has alternative background stage color, minor gameplay tweaks and changes to the characters' move lists. The DarkForce power has been tweak also to make the characters Ex special more powerfull and more surprising. The two games has different character roster, Vampire Savior 2 has replace Jon Talbain, Sasquatch, and Rikou with Donovan, Huitzil, Pyron. In Vampire Hunter 2, Jedah, Baby Bonnie Hood, Q-Bee, and Lilith has been remove (the character roster are the same in NightWarriors/Vampire Hunter: DarkStalkers Revenge). Vampire Hunter 2 has the same soundtrack as NightWarriors/Vampire Hunter: DarkStalkers Revenge, with additional music. The two updated games are not tied to the main story, the story are a "What if". Both games feature a few secret chatacrers: Oboro Bishamon, Dark Talbain (In Vampire Hunter 2), Shadow and Marionette Trivia . *DarkStalkers 3 (Sony Playstaion)﻿ has 3 opening *DarkStalkers 3 was release in 1999 on Playstaion 1, Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire" was release in 1997 on Sega Saturn. *Vampire Savior has a secret title "DarkStalkers: Jedah's Damnation" which can only be use by hack. *Vampire Hunter 2 has a secret title "NightWarrior 2: DarkStalkers Revenge", which can be only use by hack. It is unknown that Capcom plan to release Vampire Hunter 2 in other region because of the title " NightWarriors 2" but never happen*Lilith was suppose to be in Vampire Hunter 2 but was remove for unknown reasons ( she is playable by hacking, her sprites are there, she doesn't have her theme music nor her voice and some special effects sound too). *Shadow has many names (depending what region), in japan, he is also known as "ShadowSoul". Shadow other names are "SoulKeeper", SoulCollector", "SoulStealer". But he's mostly known as Shadow. 'Art Gallery' Box Art Image:Darkstalkers3Japan.png|''Japan'' Image:Darkstalkers3CoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:Darkstalkers3Europe.png|''Europe'' Image:VampireSaviorEXJapan.png|EX Edition Japan Merchandise Image:Darkstalkers3OST.png|''OST'' Image:VSManga.png|''Manga Vol. 1'' Image:VampireSaviorManga2.png|''Manga Vol. 2'' Image:VampireSaviorManga3.png|''Manga Vol. 3'' Image:VampireSaviorManga4.png|''Manga Vol. 4'' Image:VampireSaviorManga5.png|''Manga Vol. 5'' Image:VSMook.png|Gamest Guidebook Image:VSGuidebook.png|ALL ABOUT Guidebook Image:Darkstalkers3SecretFile.png|''Arcade Flyer'' Secret File Category:Darkstalkers Games Category:Fighting Games